


complaints may be left on my desk and i may ignore them at my leisure

by zappactionsdower



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 2020 Dimilix Week, M/M, challenge - felix's birthday, spoiler alert he doesn't celebrate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappactionsdower/pseuds/zappactionsdower
Summary: But either way, he'd forgotten about it.  Until a messenger had wryly handed him a paper-wrapped package sent from the former Alliance, addressed to him with crisp, delicate handwriting.Beneath the layers of paper, kept fresh through just the slightest amount of magic, was a sponge cake covered in a disgusting amount of icing.  And right in the center, in pink-flowered lettering, were the words “Happy Birthday.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77
Collections: Dimlix Week 2020





	complaints may be left on my desk and i may ignore them at my leisure

Felix forgot about it

To be fair, it wasn't as though it was _important_. There were so many other things to do that he lost track of time more often than not. Most territories had been _relieved_ to finally have a five year long war behind them, but the truly loyal Imperials had found all sorts of ways to antagonize the still-forming new government and worse, in Felix's mind, personally bother the new king. And Felix would be damned if he let something happen that meant he'd have to mourn the man a fourth time.

But either way, he'd forgotten about it. Until a messenger had wryly handed him a paper-wrapped package sent from the former Alliance, addressed to him with crisp, delicate handwriting.

Beneath the layers of paper, kept fresh through just the slightest amount of magic, was a sponge cake covered in a disgusting amount of icing. And right in the center, in pink-flowered lettering, were the words “Happy Birthday.”

“I didn't know you like cake,” Sylvain mused, leaning over Felix's shoulder for a good look.

“I _don't_ like cake.” Felix huffed. “And you are supposed to be attending a meeting right now.”

“Actually, I came to get you for that. If I have to suffer through a bunch of old nobles complaining about commoner's rights, you have to too.” Sylvain winked. “You can bring that in, if you want.”

“Let's just cut their tongues out and be done with it.” Dimitri was too _nice_ , letting the stupid old men prattle as though anything they said was worthy of wasting everyone's time. As though Dimitri would even consider their words, when the king himself was directly overseeing efforts to rebuild impoverished areas over too-gaudy noble houses.

Felix re-wrapped the cake and tried _not_ to think about the onslaught of other incoming birthday wishes.

Dimitri yawned in a manner completely unbefitting a king. It was late enough that Felix could excuse his tiredness, as opposed to several months ago when they'd fought over how much work was too much and the conflict had ended with Felix banning everyone from the castle for at least two days.

There were some things he was enjoying about being the King's Right Hand, at least.

“You could have just told them no.” Felix muttered, setting his cake down next to the other sweets that were usually collected for tea time. It was a personal room, and theoretically, only people Felix liked would be eating the assortment of disgustingly sweet snacks.

The king had the nerve to raise an eyebrow. “I thought you didn't like cake?”

“I hate cake.”

“But your ah,” Dimitri hesitated, for some reason or other, “close... acquaintance?” Goddess, he was dense. As though Felix had _any_ interest in women when they had a damn continent to run, “gave you cake?”

“It's a long story. And you don't get to ask.” Felix warned. Because even if he'd found close friends, he had no interest in reminiscing over their year at the Academy. He still felt cold when they returned to Garreg Mach to meet the Archbishop, and he wasn't sure he would ever look back at that year with true fondness. Not when he'd had to see his classmates spill more and more blood, or the way Dimitri seemed to sink deeper and deeper into his own destruction even before they'd been thrust into a war solely because of an Emperor that wanted her Empire back.

Dimitri at least seemed to understand. He hummed quietly and nodded. “I'm glad though. That you have friends. I fear that I monopolize far too much of your time and attention as it is.”

“Don't be so full of yourself.” Feilx grabbed another stack of papers, determined to end the conversation. The more Dimitri talked, the more of a fool he became. “I have my own reasons for being here.” Financial records. Boring. A wild lion attack near Galatea. Surprising. A new trade service through Leicester. Hilda, probably. Tiny, neat notes about ….

“What would you have of me, Felix?”

Damn. He'd gotten distracted by the reports. “What are you on about?”

The king gave a thin, earnest smile. “I remember the last time I attempted to present you with a birthday gift. You were less than pleased with me.”

“I was _eleven_. You gave me a stuffed bear.”

“Then I owe you something special.”

The room was unnecessarily warm. He'd have to complain to the attendants about using too much wood on the fire. “Having a king in my debt is a dangerous thing, you know.”

“I will forever owe you – all of you – more than you could ever give to me.” He had _that_ look. The dopey one, like Lysithea when talking about cakes and...

Felix rubbed at his nose. Ugh. “I'll think about it.” Later. In fresher air, and with a clearer head not burdened by nobles and cakes and impending _birthdays_.

Dimitri being there, alive, unburdened... that was enough. It was.

The next morning, Duke Fraldarius, now in his 25th year, was absent from his duties.

In fact, he seemed to be absent from the castle entirely.

The King of United Fodlan had not seemed overly-worried, instead calmly dismissing any questions about his Right Hand's health in favor of talking about tax plans and reconstruction efforts around the continent. Many of his aides and supporters decided they too could take a break, so used to the vicious scrutiny of Fraldarius that they themselves doubted their own duties without it.

“This is indeed a very impressive cake, Your Majesty.” Sylvain mused, poking at the white dessert as he sprawled in Felix's chair in the small tea room. “You really should try some.”

“No thank you.” Dimitri stared out his window, thoughtful. “I do not think Felix would be offended if you shared it with our friends on his behalf.”

Sylvain raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, resting his chin in his hands. “Think? Or know?”

The king coughed politely, his blue eye glancing Sylvai's way before he looked away again. “If you are asking where Felix went...I truly have no idea. He simply told me this morning he was going, in his words 'out,' and then left before I could ask any questions.”

“How very Felix.”

“How very Felix.” Dimitri echoed. “He did say to thank you for his new fur hood and then to tell you to shut up, he is not wearing it for your enjoyment.”

Sylvain cackled. “And here I thought I was going to surprise him with all that talk about meeting the pretty Countess Sirene and setting them up...” He tossed his hand through his hair, almost flippant. “I'll have to up my game next year.”

Dimitri hummed.

The lanky knight leaned forward again, considering. “So are you going to see him? Later?”

“Later.”

Later was as the sun began to set, and Dimitri had to soothe quite a few aides and bewildered stablehands as the King of United Fodlan left the castle, entirely on his own, slipping through a side-gate with none of his sworn knights by his side.

The court would likely be in a panic, but such was courtly life.

Not far away from Fhirdiad was a small lake, hidden both by branches and black rocks protruding upwards from the earth. It was considered part of the royal family's private hunting grounds, but as Dimitri rarely had time to venture out, had become rather overwhelmed with plants and trees and wilder creatures than you could take down with a arrow or a lance.

There was a small fire burning away in a corner near a set of rocks, and one person in lavish furs sitting in front of it.

(Sylvain did indeed have good taste.)

“Don't you have a kingdom to run?” Felix groused, not looking up.

“To be honest, without you there, it was almost a national holiday.” Dimitri dismounted his horse and looked around. “It has been many years since we were here, hasn't it?”

Felix snorted.

“Do you remember the time Sylvain dared us to climb that tree, and you and I were stuck up there until Rodrigue...”

“We could have _died_ , Dimitri. It was the middle of winter.”

“True.” Dimitri turned his attention to the pack near his saddle. “I miss the simplicity of it all though.”

“I'm fine. You don't need to be here.”

“I did want to give you your present, at least. It's... not much but...”

He held out a clumsily-wrapped package covered in thin papers. Felix eyed him warily and took it, tearing through to reveal a long, silky-blue scarf. In the corner was the Fraldarius crest in careful gold-stitching, above the Faergus lion.

“Your stitching's getting better.”

Dimitri's heart warmed. “Well. Mercedes helped out significantly but....”

“I like it.”

“And...” This was, perhaps, going to be the troublesome one. But Dimitri did keep his promises, no matter how long ago he made them. “I have something your father requested you take.”

Felix's head jerked up, eyes narrowing in wary suspicion. This time, Dimitri pulled out a tiny wooden box, as plain as any either of them had ever seen.

“What was he hiding this time?” He slung the scarf around his throat and reached out with one hand, wary. “We already went through the will and...”

The Duke of Fraldarius went dead silent as he opened the box, revealing a long silver knife with a complex blue-metal hilt, carefully wrought and inscribed with ancient text.

“Where did he find this?” Felix said, barely above a whisper.

Dimitri settled down on a rock, just far away to give Felix some breathing room. “Duscur. When we... when we went back the first time. I.. do not remember very much, but Rodrigue said I was digging through, well...” He awkwardly looked down, blinking unsteadily at his hands. “He always intended to clean it up and give it to you.”

Felix ran his thumb along the edge of the knife, almost afraid to hold it. How long had it been, since he'd seen it? Since his brother had held it, always by his hip next to his sword. A family hunting knife; the first one given to the firstborn son.

 _Sorry brat. You'll poke your eye out if I let you touch it. Maybe when you're older_.

“I think... he was afraid to present you with it. After.” Dimitri reached out, slowly, and brushed his fingers along Felix's shoulder. Huh. When had he started shaking?

“Because it would upset me?” His voice was unsteady, and Felix was grateful for the empty silence of their surroundings.

“Because he did not want you to feel like a replacement. At least... that is my view of it.”

Felix snorted. He bowed his head, blinking furiously as his throat tightened. His old man was misunderstanding him, even beyond the grave. Was trying to reach out in exactly the worst way...

Goddess. He never understood the fool.

“I miss him. Them.” Felix sniffed, trying to hold himself together.

“I do not think we ever stop.”

“I hate birthdays.” Dimitri was rubbing his back, little circles that did nothing to take away the pain in his chest. But what would, really?

He rubbed furiously at his eyes and breathed. Thought about fires, and years, and how _unfair_ it had all been. "Do you ever just..."

"All the time."

"Ugh. This is foolish." He leaned in to Dimitri's warm touch, looking only at the fire in front of him. "This whole thing is. I shouldn't have to celebrate being alive."

"I am happy you are alive, at least. As I think all of us are." Dimitri ran his thumb gently against the bump on Felix's neck. "Do you want to go back?”

“Maybe.” He'd have to now. Goddess help him if he let the King of United Fodlan freeze because of its own petty dramas. “But I won't have a party.”

“Pity. Annette had a new song she wished to sing for you. It has humorous vegetables in it.”

Felix snorted again. He tugged his hood over, tucking the scarf beneath the fabric. After a moment, he slid Glenn's hunting knife onto a small loop on his hip belt. Maybe... eventually, it might feel all right there.

“Help me put out this fire. You're out past curfew.”

**Author's Note:**

> Felix: Okay but really, Dimitri, where's my sword?  
> Dimitri: Have I not already given you five since your previous birthday?  
> Felix: Is it under the bed? Is it under my desk? Did you leave it in my personal training room?  
> Dimitri: .. ah, well.... it's...
> 
> This was an older work that I retooled a lil' bit and added some conclusions to.  
> Anyway. HAPPY WEEK FOLKS I still need to finish one thing but it's kinda gonna be a bummer to have the challenges (mostly) done
> 
> Also Dimitri digs the humorous vegetables. He also tries to explain why they are humorous and Felix and Annette are both GODDESS STOP IT.


End file.
